


A Goodnight Kiss

by eboy_nagito



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Komaeda Nagito As The Servant, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eboy_nagito/pseuds/eboy_nagito
Summary: Servant was upset- for whatever reason. His sniffles and sobs woke up Kamukura, who quickly took to caring for Servant.
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 208





	A Goodnight Kiss

Muffled cries and coughs let out of Servant's breath.

"Answer the door," he heard a voice say.

Servant choked upon both his words and the air as tears fell down his face. He reluctantly walked to the door of the bathroom, knowing he had to follow orders. He opened it, and tried to avoid eye contact as much as humanly possible.

Kamukura considered Servant an... interesting person. He was always up for completing a task, or trying to help. Maybe he did get a bit annoying at times, but he usually couldn't help it. Kamukura knew he could do anything Servant did for him, usually quite better than him too.

So why did Kamukura let him stay around?

As he studied Servant's eyes and face, he saw a loopy, messed-up smile, paired with a stare of adoration and loyalty. As well as the stream of tears escaping his eyes.

"My sweet Servant, you are ok now. You are sobbing like a ruthless storm on a midsummer day, have you really thought I wouldn't notice?"

"I-I'm sor-" Servant let out another cough. "S-sor-sorry," he finished.

Kamukura sighed.

"It's fine. Look at me."

"Look at me," he repeated.

Servant gazed at Kamukura, looking at every part of his face. He had bright red eyes, perhaps like the colour of rubies. A pale complexion, and long black hair with an enticing scent he couldn't quite put a name to.

"Don't ever do something like this again."

"I-I won't, I p-promise," Servant muttered.

"Come see me whenever you are feeling like this."

"Huh?"

"Is this not because you think I don't care about you, dear?"

"Yes."

"I do care about you. Why would I keep you around if I did not?"

"I-I didn't think about t-that.."

Servant's flushed face was stained with tears, but he had stopped bawling his eyes out for time being. Kamukura wiped the tears off of the boy's face with his sleeve.

"N-no! You'll dirty your sleeve with my tears-" he objected.

"Shh."

The two sat in silence as Kamukura wiped away his tears, placing a soft kiss on the forehead of his loyal Servant.

"Wh-"

"Shush. We need to get your shirt into the washing machine, it is stained in tears."

Servant took off his jacket, and also his sweater. He sat down, simply in a binder and his pants, looking up and waiting to hear what to do next.

"Stay here. I will make sure it is in the laundry."

Kamukura was seemingly unphased by the fact Servant had a binder on- maybe he didnt care? It was refreshing. Servant was used to being judged and mocked, and he feared that in this place he would not be accepted for who he was.

Servant trusted Kamukura with his life, and a tiny smile played on his lips as he thought about how, maybe, Kamukura cared about him similarly.

"How long have you been wearing this?" Kamukura gestured to the other's binder.

Servant nearly jumped in shock, at how quickly the other had returned, and how quietly.

"I don't know. I've been wearing it for quite a while."

"How long is 'a while'?"

"Weeks."

"Take it off."

"I- I dont have anything under it though-"

"Do as I tell you."

Servant slipped his arms under the binder. It took a moment for it to get it fully off, but once he did, he felt his chest begin to ache.

"I will put it in the laundry as well for now. You look as if you are hurting. Should taking it off not have relieved you of that?"

"I got used to it b-but after wearing it for a while it hurts when you take it off."

Kamukura nodded. He sat down on the bathroom floor with Servant, sighing.

"I love you."

"I know."

"How do you feel about me, Izuru?"

Servant never referred to him by his name. It came as a shock to Kamukura, who looked away while biting his tongue. He didn't quite know what to say.

"I don't know, Nagito."

"H-huh?" Servant shook his head in confusion.

"You called me by my name. I called you by yours."

"You... don't have to call me that..."

"I want to."

Servant- no, Nagito Komaeda, faintly grinned.

After a moment of silence, Kamukura spoke. "I think I love you too."

"You do..? But- but why?" questioned Komaeda.

"You are a great friend to me. I care about you. You obviously don't think highly of yourself, and I want to change that."

"You aren't responsible for fixing me, Izuru."

"You don't need fixing. You need someone to love you."

Komaeda felt his face grow warmer.

Kamukura grabbed Komaeda by the wrists, and pulled him close.

"You are comfortable with a kiss, yes?"

Komaeda, still a blushing mess, nodded.

He saw the other's face one moment, and felt his soft lips the next.

The two stayed like that for a moment, and Komaeda was the first to pull away, immediately taking harsh breaths.

"Are you ok?"

"It's hard to breathe."

"Lets get you in to bed."

"I... I know it's not like me to ask you for something but... Izuru. Can you... Can you, uhm..." Komaeda fiddled with his chain collar.

"Kiss you again?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. Your lips taste so sweet, like if love was a person. You are the most loyal person I know, and you do not disappoint with affection. You obviously care about me very much, and I plan to make it obvious I feel the same way. I am also taking your chain off, okay?"

"You have the key-?"

Kamukura stood up, and crouched behind Komaeda. With a click, the collar was off.

"Thank you."

Kamukura stood up, grabbing Komaeda's hand. He grasped it in his own, pulling him off of the floor.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

The two shared a bed for that night, and perhaps the nights to follow- and Komaeda always fell asleep with a kiss, and woke up to one as well. He couldn't wrap his head around why Kamukura liked him, but god did it feel nice.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading its kinda gay teheheh


End file.
